


There's No In Between

by daydreamer_of_the_night



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer_of_the_night/pseuds/daydreamer_of_the_night
Summary: I'm sorry to share but listen to my tale. I am but a child with far more demons than I care. But my mother has always said that skinny is greater and I can't disagree. For when I was dying, I felt truly free.





	There's No In Between

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want people to see this as something normal. If you feel this way, please reach out and get help. I don't want you to feel as if you should be this or anything like that, please note that this is something I wrote for me.

I'm sorry to share but listen to my tale.

I am but a child with far more demons than I care.

But my mother has always said that skinny is greater and I can't disagree.

For when I was dying, I felt truly free.

I either starve or binge, there's no in between.

I won't eat for days and I'll sweat all night until I feel the bile within.

Yet the next day I binge til my throat is filled with my nightmares and sins.

I feel heavy and ill all day either because my body can't handle starving or consuming yet it's always the same.

Each month it changes on what's happening yet I understand one thing for sure.

At the end of my story, I will look the same.

I gain what I lose because I have no self-restraint.

Overweight yet sick, because god forbid a fat kid trying to be thin.


End file.
